A lost hope, an alternative ending
by daily-chan
Summary: as the title say's, a alternative ending for A lost hope as requested. Taishiro, character death
1. Chapter 1

ALTERNATIVE ENDING FOR A LOST HOPE 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Digimon, only in my dreams. If I owned Digimon there would have been a lot more adventures and there would be a lot of Taishiro.

I own nothing except the Bijtmemon and the digidestined of Faith

And the other person's beside the known figures from Digimon

But Digimon belongs to his makers and I don't have money to get sued -

**A/N: alright I wrote this originally as the ending for a lost hope, but i couldn't get myself to post it. But after many pleadings to let it end differently I decided to post this. There will be coming another ending too…a more happy one…as Jenna kept begging for.**

**For the ones wondering how the rest of the story went….go read a lost hope.**

**For Jenna** , **don't worry the happy one is on it's way**

The fic:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_We did it." Tai said quietly as he looked at Izzy. Izzy didn't look at him as he saw something out of the corner of his eye flash towards Tai. "Tai!" He screamed as he saw Eucaliptusmon last desperate attack coming and pushed Tai out of the way. He didn't have time to call up a shield as the fireball hit him full force in the side covering him for a second before pushing him of his feet._

_Everyone gasped as Izzy fell on the ground and stayed there unmoving. "Izzy…Izzy!"……_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai hit the ground at the same time Izzy did. He felt the air being knocked out of his body but immediately turned around as he saw Izzy hit the ground. Blood was covering the younger digidestined. He crawled towards him and lifted him up in his arms as he held him close to him. "Izzy…..Izzy wake up!" He carefully shook him but Izzy didn't open his eyes as he laid unmoving in Tai's arms. The others gathered around them as Joe kneeled down beside Tai. "He needs medical attention as soon as possible." Tai nodded as he carefully lifted Izzy into his arms. "Where is the nearest gate?" He looked at Gennai as he asked it. "About two minutes from here." They all nodded as Gabumon digivolved again. "Sit on my back with Izzy." Tai climbed on his back and held Izzy firmly in his arms as he looked down to the pale blood stricken face of his love. "Hang on Iz." They hurried their way to the gate and went through it.

As they landed spread out on Tai's living room Tai jumped up and ran to the bedroom. Izzy's unconscious body was still lying inside his bed. Joe followed him and checked him up. "He doesn't seem burned…but he is still unconscious." Davis blinked as he followed him and remembered words that were spoken to him earlier.

_He kneeled down with Leomon as he checked him over "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Leomon looked up to him. "No I won't….This attack is eating me up inside. Burning my inside…_

"That attack is destroying him from the inside. The same happened with Leomon." He said quietly. Tai looked at him shortly before he looked back at Izzy. "We can help him right?…Joe?" Joe let his hand slide through his blue hair. "I don't know Tai…he was already injured during the fight…..I…I just don't know."

On that moment Izzy's eyes slowly opened revealing two eyes as black as the night. "Tai?" In an instant Tai was next to him holding his hands. "I'm here Izzy." He coughed as his eyes found Tai. He smiled as he saw him. "It's going to be alright Iz…It's going to be alright." Izzy shook his head slowly. "No….I won't." "Shh don't talk." "No Tai I need to say this. I couldn't revive you guy's for long…. but….." He paused for a second as he coughed again. Everyone shifted uncomfortable at his words. Would this mean they would die again? As Izzy stopped coughing he continued. "Give me you're hands." He said softly as he slowly moved his hand. Six of them gave him his hand only Tai waited. "What will happen when we give you our hand?" he looked at Izzy worried. "I'm gonna give my life-force to you." "What…you can't do that…what about yourself?" Cody pulled his hand back as well. Izzy closed his eyes for a second as he felt a flash of pain shoot through him. "I won't make it….the least I can do is bring you all back. Now give me you're hand." Cody slowly laid his hand back in Izzy's. "Tai?" Tai looked at him before he shook his head. "I'm not leaving you." "Tai…" "Help them. I'm not going to lose you again."

They all looked at Tai. "You will die then." Kari said softly. Tai nodded as he looked at Izzy. "I know." Izzy looked into his eyes as tears slowly fell down his cheeks. "I don't want you to die for me." Tai shook his head. "I'm not dying for you alone. You are my world…my everything. I don't want to be without you anymore." Tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm not going to lose you again." Izzy slowly nodded and closed his eyes. The others also closed their eyes as they felt a soft sparkle in they chest. As Izzy let go of their hand his hand fell onto the blankets again. His breathing had slowed down enormously and everyone realized he would die soon. Tears ran down everyone's faces.

"Iz…" He opened his eyes again and smiled as he looked at them. Matt was surprised as he saw all kinds of emotions in Izzy's eyes. They had never been able to see much emotions in his eyes before but now it seemed like he was finally pulling his wall down. As Matt looked into his eyes he tried to find out what he saw; pain, hurt and fear were all present in his dark eyes but they were all melt away as friendship, hope and love took his eyes over as he looked at them.

Matt moved forward and placed a kiss on Izzy's forehead. "Thank you." He whispered before he moved backwards and squeezed Tai's hand. "Let them be together." He softly said as he walked backwards toward the door.

The others also said goodbye and Kari hugged Tai tightly. "I love you." She cried. Tai hugged her and placed a kiss inside her hair. "I love you too and always will. Don't be mad at me for doing this." She shook her head. "I'm not mad Tai…you're following you're heart." He nodded as he let go of her again.

After everyone said goodbye to them they walked outside the door and after one last look they closed it slowly.

When the door closed they all stood there for a moment as tears ran down there cheeks. "Why does it have to end so badly?" Yolei whispered. Davis shook his head as his eyes fell onto the photo of Tai and Izzy on the table. "No.. it doesn't end badly… it couldn't have ended better. They are finally together and happy without any pain."

Matt and Joe looked at Davis as he said that and realized how much he had grown in the last few day's….how much they all had grown.

With a smile on their faces they walked outside.

Tai laid down beside Izzy and took his hands as he kissed them as he looked at his small face and the closed eyes. "I love you." Izzy's eyes opened for a moment as he smiled. "I love you too…I'm tired." Tai nodded. "I know…me too." "Why don't we go to sleep then?" Tai nodded and as Izzy closed his eyes again so did he as he took him in his arms. He could feel Izzy's heartbeat against his hand slowing and after a while stopping. Tears fell down his cheeks as he laid his head against Izzy's and waited till he would see Izzy again "I'm never going to lose you again." He whispered……………………..

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, here was alternative ending number one, the more happy one will be up in a few more day's so you can all decide for yourself what you like better.

Reviews are highly appreciated and very much loved.

Mate ne!


	2. alternative ending 2

Second alternative for A lost hope

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon or any of it's characters….I keep wondering why I keep writing there disclaimers cause if I owned digimon would I be writing fanfics then?

Oh well, here is the happier ending I promised you Jenna!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_We did it." Tai said quietly as he looked at Izzy. Izzy didn't look at him as he saw something out of the corner of his eye flash towards Tai. "Tai!" He screamed as he saw Eucaliptusmon last desperate attack coming and pushed Tai out of the way. He didn't have time to call up a shield as the fireball hit him full force in the side covering him for a second before pushing him of his feet._

_Everyone gasped as Izzy fell on the ground and stayed there unmoving. "Izzy…Izzy!"……_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai landed on the ground hard and groaned softly as he slowly pushed himself up again. He looked up to Izzy as he saw the other boy lying there. "No!" He crawled up to the boy as Eucaliptusmon' last cries died out and he disappeared completely, now being nothing more then a memory.

As Tai reached Izzy he turned him around carefully to avoid hurting the other more. A signed in relief as the boy slowly opened his eyes to him and smiled weakly. "Hi Tai." "Don't scare me like that again!" He hugged him as tears fell down his cheeks. He felt the others gather around them and he looked up to them as Izzy quietly asked. "Is it over?"

"Yes young digidestined. It is finally over." They all cheered when Kari suddenly remembered something. "But….the others….you said Izzy was only able to restore life temperately Gennai. Does this mean they will disappear again?"

Gennai looked at her wondering. "I do not have such knowledge Child of Light." "Knowledge…." They all looked at Izzy as he spoke. "My crest." He looked to Davis who blinked a few times before he remembered the crest that Izzy had given him.

He reached into his pocket and got it out carefully and handed it over to the other boy. "Here." "Thank you Davis." Izzy smiled as he slowly stood up with help of Tai.

He looked at each of them. "You combined my powers into yourself by the sacrifice tables didn't you?." Uncomfortable the others shifted as they all nodded. Yolei opened her mouth to say something when Izzy lifted his hand, motioning for her to keep quiet.

"We need to go there." Confused they all looked at him but slowly nodded as Tai turned to him. "Can you walk on your own?" Izzy smiled as he looked at him. "Yeah, the wounds are already healing."

Cody blinked. "Healing? You can heal yourself?" A soft nod was his answer. "Yes, it just takes a little time to do so."

"That explains a lot." Matt muttered and Izzy laughed. Surprised Matt looked up to him as he saw the twinkling in Izzy's eyes.

It had been so long since he had heard that happy laugh from the boy he had almost forgotten how it sounded.

"Glad to have you back Izzy." "Glad to be back Matt….Thank you…for everything." He smiled at the blond who blushed slightly. "Nah….thank you."

They made their way over to the sacrifice tables and Izzy told them to stand under need their stones, the ones with their crest on it.

"What are you going to do Izzy? Why are we standing here?" "Because you all died here. I gave Davis my crest a little while ago that held all of my live force so that if I would die he could bring you all back. But since I didn't die I can give it to you myself."

Still confused the others kept looking at him as he laid his crest in the middle on the table. He touched it lightly with his fingers and they could see golden light beams coming out of it.

The beams surrounded them and the stones they stood under lighted up in a smooth evenly pattern.

Izzy closed his eyes as he held his hands out in front of him. All of their crests appeared on their chests as they looked at him and started glowing up while Izzy's crest on the table slowly died down.

Matt closed his eyes as he suddenly felt warmth surrounding him and fill his body. He could feel his heart beat steadily and as he opened his eyes he could see that the others shared this feeling with him.

As Izzy's crest died out completely the red-haired boy sank to his knees. "Izzy!" Tai ran to him quickly and kneeled down beside him. "I'm alright Tai. Just tired." He smiled tiredly and looked at the others. "It's all over now. I used up all of my powers to bring you guy's back. There is nothing left for the bad people to take."

"So they will leave you alone now?" Joe asked quietly. Izzy looked up to him as he slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

"Why didn't you do this at the beginning? None of this would have happened then right?" Mimi said slightly upset. Izzy turned to her. "I didn't know I could. I just found out when I brought you guy's back." "Oh….but everything's alright now again right?" He nodded and they all signed relieved.

Tai took Izzy by his arm and helped him up. "Let's go home." Izzy nodded as he held Tai's hand. They all smiled as he blushed and was pulled into a hug. Matt, Joe and the others joined into the hug as they all laughed and Gennai shook his head with a smile on his face. He had never seen such strong digidestined and he knew that these kids could do anything.

A few day's later 

Two slender figures walked onto the cemetery towards two graves at the end of a row.

They were both carrying a bucket of flowers, one red and the other white. As they reached the two graves the smaller one of the two sat down on his knees and whipped the dirt of the stones as his fingers traced the letters curved into them.

A sad smile was displayed on his pale face and small scars were visible on his trembling fingers as he touched the letters soft and carefully.

Deep black eyes glittered with silent tears that threatened to fall down but at the same time holding back, like he didn't want to spill them just yet.

His voice trembled slightly as he spoke to the two graves. "Hi mum, dad…." He paused for a moment as the other person with him laid his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly.

His smile increased slightly as he looked at him for a moment. He laid the roses down on the graves and looked at the letters again. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm home again and happy now. I love you both so much…and miss you…but I know I will see you two some day again and that you'll wait for me…" He paused again as he stood up. "I miss you two so much." He whispered as the brunet hugged him from behind. Silently he let the tears finally fall from his eyes as he turned around and held onto him tightly.

They stood like that for a while before Izzy let go of him again and smiled, a real smile this time. "I'm ready." Tai nodded as he whipped Izzy's tears away and kissed him softly. "Let's go home then love." Izzy nodded and took Tai's hand as they left the cemetery again.

Just before they left completely Izzy turned around one last time and catch a glimpse of two figures holding together as they smiled at them. He smiled too, knowing everything was alright and that they were happy now. He waved quietly before the figures disappeared again and he signed softly. A soft squeeze in his hand made him look up to his lover. "Everything alright angel?" Izzy looked at Tai with a smile. "Yes…everything is alright." In fact, things couldn't get any better anymore….

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I promised you an happier ending so here is it

Hope you liked it

Read and review people!


End file.
